


Beijos Vulcanos

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Vulcan Kisses
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Humanos precisavam de contato.





	Beijos Vulcanos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Vulcan Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842556) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> [Femslash February Prompt List](http://mintyquartz.tumblr.com/post/138255227356/femslash-february-prompt-list), dia 04 - unusual kiss (beijo não usual).

Humanos eram criaturas estranhas.

Eles tinham quase que uma necessidade física por contato, e frequentemente demonstravam suas afeições através de toques constantes, independente da situação ou da companhia na qual se encontravam.

Essa afeição poderia ser de muitos tipos diferentes, e o tipo de afeição ditava o tipo de contato permitido para expressar essa afeição. Nesse aspecto, eram similares a Vulcanos, ainda que esses tipos de afeição e modos de os expressar não fossem alinhados.

Ainda assim, essas diferenças permitiam um certo nível de liberdade, quando cercada por humanos.

T’Pol estava longe de ser uma Vulcana modelo, mas ainda se comportava bem o bastante para não sair demonstrando afeição em frente a outros Vulcanos, mas humanos sabiam muito pouco dos modos que Vulcanos tinham para demonstrar afeição, e isso era proposital, já que tornava mais fácil para negar que tinham qualquer afeição. Ela tinha contado para Hoshi sobre o gesto Vulcano aproximadamente equivalente ao beijo humano, e desde então, Hoshi vinha usando o leve toque de dedos, com frequência debaixo de uma mesa ou quando passava por T’Pol, como uma forma de demonstrar suas afeições silenciosamente.

Esse tipo de toque constante seria considerado inapropriado em Vulcano, mas T’Pol estava envolvida com uma humana, que naturalmente precisava de toques, de uma forma ou de outra, para florescer, e ela estava a bordo uma nave humana, então não havia ninguém para a julgar por isso.


End file.
